What Color?
by Inkblooded Witch
Summary: Castiel has known Dean for some time, he's grown used to his friend calling him at random intervals with seemingly completely random requests. That said, there's one call he never expected to get. Destiel fluff.


**I was in the mood to whip up a fluffy quicky one-shot. :P**

 **Inspired by a funny/cute thingy I found on Pintrest. (I can't enphasise enough how that site is both time-sucking and a plethora of writing ideas.)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Castiel flipped through his science textbook, one finger stuck in the index as he searched for an elusive paragraph. Technically this homework wasn't due for another few days, but he wanted to get it knocked out early. Prom was Friday's big event, but he wasn't going. Instead he wanted to clear any schoolwork so he'd have the time for his own event.

School dances weren't exactly his cup of tea. For one thing, he couldn't dance. At all. For another, a night of grinding, spiked punch, too loud music and too bright lights wasn't exactly his idea of fun. Okay, so maybe he wouldn't mind going to a dance once, just to try it and see what the fuss was about. Gabriel would certainly be delighted, he'd been nagging his brother about it for over a month, since his boyfriend had asked him. Castiel was a self admitted homebody, and his so called brother was constantly after him to act like a normal teenager for a change. And the fact that not a single person had asked him to go to any dance, ever, had absolutely nothing to do with his dislike for these events. Nope. Not at all.

He had finally found what he was looking for, and was copying down the homework answer when he heard a familiar tune coming from across the room. Castiel grimaced, glancing over to where Led Zeppelin's 'Ramble On' was imitating. His phone was on the charger, next to his bed. Reluctantly he suck his pencil in the index, leaving the textbook open to his place as he got to his feet. He knew that ringtone. No matter how often he tried changing the pass code on his phone, both his brother and his best friend managed to get in with highly irritating regularity. Gabriel enjoyed changing his ringtone to things that would be embarrassing should he call Castiel in public. At least Dean just kept him on a rotation of his favorite songs. Led Zeppelin just happened to be the most common choice. Last week it had been 'Cherry Pie' by Warrant.

Castiel heaved a long suffering sigh, yanking the charger from his phone and flicking his thumb across the screen. He was used to this, or at least he should be. Dean had a habit of calling him and various other people at random for equally random reasons. Castiel was actually used to it. Hell, he found it endearing when he wasn't irritated like he was now. In a grating way it was sweet, that the other teen went to him when he needed to know something. It was nice to feel needed. Maybe it wouldn't even be that bad, but Dean never seemed to consider he might be calling someone at a bad time. What's more, he never said please, and instead of a thank you Castiel usually got a dial tone.

Still, no matter how annoyed he got, Castiel still always answered.

"Hello, Dean."

"Hey, uh, you wearing a colored tie or just a tux?"

For a moment Castiel wondered if it really was Dean that had called. He checked the screen, but the caller ID confirmed it. He recognized his old friend's voice too, but the words were still off. "I don't understand. Why would I wear a tux?"

"To the prom, man. So which one are you wearing?"

A confused frown touched his face. "Neither, Dean. I'm not going to prom. Even if I was, why would it matter to you what I would be wearing?"

"So we'd...wait, what do you mean you're not going?"

"I mean I don't have plans to attend prom, Dean. Why would I?"

"Because we..." Dean trialed off. Castiel could hear him muttering the rest, probably not meant for his ears. "Shit, I forgot to ask you."

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard that right." Castiel was _very_ sure he hadn't heard that right. Yes okay he'd had a crush on Dean for years, almost as long as he'd known him. But Dean didn't know, he'd taken pains to ensure that. He didn't want to risk losing his friendship because he got greedy enough to ask for more. What's more, he was pretty sure Dean was as straight as they came. He was the local playboy, yes, but only with girls. His favorite reading material was 'Busty Asian Beauties' for pities sake.

Dean cleared his throat on the other end of the line. "I, uh, kinda meant to ask you in person. I also meant to ask you a lot sooner. Um, if you weren't going what were you planning on doing?"

"I was going to eat more popcorn and candy than is generally considered wise and watch various Alfred Hitchcock movies in the dark. I realize this is also considered unwise but it's the wrong time of year and-

"Cas!"

He snapped his mouth shut, realizing he'd been babbling again.

"Sorry. Uh, how attached are you to these plans?"

Castiel considered this, heartbeat suddenly very loud in his ears. "I made them because I was under the impression I wouldn't be attending prom," he stated carefully. "If someone were to ask me, someone whose company would be worth attending a school dance to see what all the hype is about, I would be willing to change them."

For a few seconds the other end was quiet. "So...is that a yes?"

"A yes to what?"

"Damn it Cas, you gonna make me spell it out?" Dean demanded.

Castiel cracked a smile. "I would appreciate it if you would actually state your intentions rather than dancing around it and expect me to fill in the blanks."

There were a few unflattering comments muttered on the other end of the line, followed by a shuffling and what sounded like a rickety door slamming.

"Are you in a store?" Castiel asked, baffled. Dean _hated_ shopping. Unless they were in a place that sold some sort of food, of course.

"Yes," was the harsh, whispered response.

"Why are you in a dressing room in a-

"Because in case you haven't noticed, I ain't exactly a tie kinda guy. The last suit I had got outgrown five years ago."

Castiel cracked a smile. It widened when he made out Sam's voice, faint and no doubt on the other side of the dressing room door. "Dean, what are you doing?"

"Beat it, Sam."

"I thought you were just going to ask him what he was wearing."

"I am, damn it, I just forgot to ask him something else first," Dean snapped.

"You forgot to ask him, didn't you?" Sam deadpanned.

"Shut up, Sammy."

Castiel chuckled. He was reminded yet again how Sam was so well equipped to handle his own brother. Sam was actually the youngest of the bunch, a year younger than both Dean and Castiel. Gabriel was older than the two of them by a year. Considering the age difference, Sam was very good at grounding Gabriel.

Deciding to spare his soon-to-be-boyfriend, Castiel cleared his throat. "Gabriel has ensured that I have a tux whether I've wanted it or not in case a situation like this arose. You shouldn't have to worry about matching colors. When should I be there? It's supposed to be at the Midway Hotel, right?"

"Yeah." Dean sounded so relieved it was almost humorous. "Don't worry about it, I'll pick you up. Seven sound good?"

"Yes."

"Awesome."

The dial tone buzzed in his ear. Castiel cracked a smile. He put his phone back on the charger, returning to his desk. Well, it was no horror movie fest with bad food, but it still sounded promising. He had no idea how or why Dean had suddenly changed his mind on the whole 'I'm straight damn it!' stance. However it was, he was hardly complaining.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


End file.
